


Sea-Ra: Princess of the Ocean

by alysurr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horde Occupied Salineas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: What if The Evil Horde captured Salineas shortly after Micah’s rebellion?
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sea-Ra: Princess of the Ocean

**Bright Moon, 1914.**

Queen Angella poured over the papers in front of her in the war room. Letters from leadership in the settlements along the coasts describing horde attacks from the sea in unprecedented size and quantities. Normally these letters and reports would go directly to Salineas, but the kingdom hadn’t responded to any communication in months. 

The door to the war room opened, and what remained of the Princess Alliance after Micah’s Rebellion began to file in slowly. As everyone found their seats, Princess Glimmer tugged on her mother’s cape until she pulled the five-year-old into her lap, stroking her soft pink hair. 

“I’d like to thank everyone for joining me today, especially at such a short notice. I won’t keep you long, as I know you are all eager to get back to your respective kingdoms,” Angella began after everyone had settled into their respective seats. Queen Thalassa and King Mercia’s seats were ominously empty, and the Salinean rulers had been their longest-standing allies. Only about half of the alliance was there: Princesses Netossa of Tanglebay and Spinnerella of Farwind, Queen Bianca of Snows, and King Cypress and Princess Perfuma of Plumeria were the only ones left. 

“I’d like to start by blessing Queen Bianca’s engagement to her long-time partner, Aspen. Your engagement is a beacon of happiness during these uncertain times, and I wish you and the future Queen Consort of Snows many years of happiness.”

“Thank you, Angella. Though it has been difficult to find positivity in these uncertain times, Aspen and I accept your blessing and wish to continue serving Bright Moon in any way we can for the foreseeable future.”

“Thank you for that, Bianca. Now, moving on to the reason I have called forth this meeting… I regret to inform all of you that we have lost contact with Salineas. I have not been in contact with Queen Thalassa or King Mercia in weeks, and as you can see,” she paused as she pressed a button on the trackpad in front of her, pulling Glimmer’s outstretched hand back with her own as a hologram of the known Runestones in Etheria popped up on the war table. “The Pearl, the Runestone of Salineas, no longer holds a connection to a physical body.” 

Netossa raised her hand, and Angella nodded in her direction. “What about the Princess?”

Angella looked weary as she shut off the hologram, and to her relief, Queen Bianca spoke up.

“The Salinean Family does not allow an heir to connect until their ninth birthday unless under extreme circumstances. Princess Mermista  _ is _ old enough to forge a connection with the Pearl, even if her ninth birthday is not until next month. If she hasn’t, well…” Bianca trailed off, looking for Angella to make the official call.

“It appears we have lost Salineas and their Princess to the Horde, and Salineas may very well become the next Skorpíos.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated! Let me know if you are interested in more of this or tell me how much you hate it, I just want to hear from you!


End file.
